villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie (Kindred Spirits)
Sadie (Caitlin Stasey) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Kindred Spirits (airdate October 24, 2019). Backstory Sadie is the younger sister of Chloe and the aunt of the film's true main protagonist, Nicole (nicknamed "Nicky" by Sadie). Her backstory stated that she and Chloe lost their parents years prior to the film's events, leaving Chloe to take care of Sadie, who considered Chloe a mother figure. A flashback scene from 10 years prior was shown in the beginning of the film, which had Sadie saving her then-seven-year-old niece from an oncoming car. Events The film's events saw Sadie visit Chloe and Nicole's home, with Sadie being invited by her sister to stay with them. She later spends time with Nicole, which included going to a costume party with her niece, though as the film progressed, Sadie's unstable personality began to flourish, as she donned a wig to look like her niece. Under her persona, Sadie caught the eye of Nicole's schoolmate and love interest, Derek, which led to Sadie engaging in an affair with Derek. All the while, Sadie enjoyed being with Chloe and obsessively relished spending time with her older sister. Her obsession increased to the point where she made attempts to drive a wedge between Chloe and Nicole, with her plan beginning at her and Nicole's joint birthday party (in actuality, Sadie's birthday was one day after Nicole's). Sadie had known about Chloe's romantic relationship with Alex, the father of Nicole's best friend, Shay, and she informed Shay about the relationship (which Chloe and Alex were keeping a secret)--adding that Nicole had known all along and didn't tell her. Later on, after Nicole lashed out at Chloe over being ignored by both Derek and Shay, Sadie informed Nicole about the relationship, which she actually didn't know about. As also shown, Sadie's psychotic demeanor also included playing with a dollhouse and pretending to be talking to her parents, and it was while doing this that she voiced her plan to have Nicole sent away so she could have Chloe all to herself. Her playtime was interrupted by Alex, who informed Sadie about his relationship with Chloe and his plans to take it to the next level, which began to enrage Sadie, as she saw Alex as an obstacle. After walking away, Sadie informed Alex that she needed his help packing, as she didn't want to be in the way of both Alex and Chloe, leading to Sadie showing her dollhouse to Alex. At that moment, Sadie bludgeoned Alex to death with a shovel, and later placed his body in his car, along with Nicole's necklace--part of her plan to frame her niece. Climax Nicole had figured out Sadie's actions entering the film's climax, and she confronted her evil and psychotic aunt about telling Shay about the relationship, which the villainess denied. Sadie smiled fiendishly after Nicole walked off in anger, and afterwards, she smashed her own face on the edge of a table, creating a black eye and setting up Nicole as her attacker. Her false accusation is believed by Chloe, who sends Nicole to her room, and it was in the hallway that she confronted Sadie and threatened to hurt her for real if she messed with her and Chloe--a threat that Sadie recorded on her phone. Later on, Sadie met with Derek in the same wooded area where she first hooked up, and was on the verge of another apparent tryst, with Nicole catching Sadie and following her. At that moment, the evil Sadie took out a knife and slashed Derek's throat, leading to Nicole--who witnessed the murder--running towards Sadie and taking the knife from her possession. Chloe heard her daughter's screams, but regarding Sadie, she screamed that Nicole killed Derek and ran in feigned panic while attempting to convince Chloe of her claim. Nicole ended up interrogated by police, but she informed the detectives that Sadie was behind everything and was trying to set her up. Following Nicole's reveal, the film's final scenes showed Nicole with the detectives as they confronted Sadie, who was later taken into custody and interrogated. Sadie was informed that a witness saw her run into the woods with Derek, and that one of her hairs was found in Alex's vehicle, but in response, the villainess only asked if her mother was visiting her--referring to Chloe. When she was told that Chloe was with Nicole, the delusional Sadie stated that it was impossible, as Nicole died 10 years prior after Sadie failed to save her from an oncoming car. The psychotic villainess continued her delusional tale by stating that Nicole's "death" saddened Chloe, and that she visited Chloe to be there for her, with the film ending with Sadie stating that she and Chloe were family and that all they had was each other. Gallery Sadie 3.png Sadie 4.png Sadie 5.png Category:Adulteress Category:Aunt Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Fate: Arrested